The First Time
by Manny101
Summary: On a warm L.A. afternoon, Logan has more in mind than a girly picnic and Kendall couldn't be any happier that their love could feel so complete.  Well, you get the Kogan idea!  Rated M for sexual imagery.
1. Part I

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! Long time, no? Sorry about that! I'll explain why in my closing note. Right now, I hope you enjoy what I'd been contemplating for a long time. On this site, there are a few stories of Kendall and Logan's first time together. This is my take on it. It may be a bit idealized, but some moments need to be "perfect". This, then, is my perfect Kogan moment!

**The First Time**

Logan awoke. He yawned quietly to himself not wanting to disturb a softly snoring Kendall. He smiled to himself as he lifted his head, ever so slowly, to look into the face that had changed his life. He could easily stare at Kendall's angelic face forever. It was a face that he'd known since his childhood; a face he'd grown up with through adolescence; a face he trusted, and now, loved with all his heart. The blonde had changed the way he saw the world as well as how he saw himself. He never dreamed that he'd be this happy. But he was so ecstatically happy he could burst!

Logan gently brushed away a few of the fine, stray blonde locks that had fallen on his love's face. He'd always loved the way his hair fell on his forehead. It gave him an excuse to touch him, even in public. He lowered his head again onto the bare chest that he'd been sleeping on. He softly kissed the barely there tuft of soft hair in the middle of Kendall's chest and laid his head back on it. He was so lucky, and he knew it.

He hadn't wanted to come out here today. But Kendall had had his heart set on a girly picnic in a secluded part of the L.A. hills. Logan hadn't thought that there were any secret places along the hills overlooking the Los Angeles skyline, but he was wrong. _Leave it to Kendall to find a hidden spot like this!_ The day had been a bit warm for his taste, but under the leafy, shady tree and the cooling breeze coming in from the coast, Logan was comfortable.

Logan thought back to the first time that the two had kissed. They'd both been so nervous. _Funny how silly it seems now!_ But once their lips had made contact and they felt each other's spark, they knew, without a doubt, that it felt right – it _was_ right. The passion that flowed between them threatened to drown them, but neither of them cared. They never wanted to let go for fear that they would lose the divine sensation coursing through their bodies. On that day, their unspoken love was confirmed and their deep, burning passion was born. Logan smiled at the memory compelling him to kiss the taller boy's chest again, his hand coming up to gently tweak the round, pink nipple closest to his face.

Kendall stirred. He stretched his long arms and yawned. He looked down and was surprised to find his shirt unbuttoned and open. He felt Logan's lips on him and smiled the smile of a contented boy in love. _My Logie!_ He reached down with his strong arms and wrapped them around his brunette boyfriend, pulling him closer to his body. He loved the scent emanating from him – that sweet, clean familiar scent he would know anywhere. It was the pure fragrance of his reason for being.

Logan looked up into the sleepy eyes of his handsome prince and smiled. "Hi," he whispered in a low, soft, flirty voice. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Kendall chuckled, raising one on his distinctive eyebrows. "Yes, you did." He sighed. "Come here," he growled playfully as he pulled the smaller boy up to his face. Logan's face was above Kendall's only for a second when the blonde pulled his smiling face closer to his own. He gave Logan a sweet kiss that sent shivers down Logan's spine. Feeling his best friend's reaction, Kendall's mouth moved with Logan's, his tongue exploring the warmth of his partner's sweet mouth. He could just taste the strawberries that he'd brought Logan earlier, the sweetness blending in with his natural taste. Had Kendall's eyes not been closed, Logan would have seen them roll back as the pure emotion of the moment engulfed his body. He couldn't help it. He was addicted to his boy – an addiction for which there was no cure. Nor did he want one.

Logan pulled away from Kendall, looking down at him. He needed more. He kissed the tall boy on the tip of his nose but didn't stop there. He found his lips making a trail of little, soft kisses over his lips, down to his chin, and onto his neck. He couldn't help but tongue Kendall's Adam's apple, lingering on the smooth bump. Logan's tongue tasted his neck as he took in his soft musk, making his nostrils flair. He couldn't get enough. He moved to his earlobe and gently nibbled it, sucking on it, making it wet.

Kendall made a soft, guttural sound showing his contentment and growing excitement. "Aw, Logie," he whispered as he tilted his head giving Logan more room to maneuver his mouth on him. Logan's kisses turned into little nibbles, which turned to gentle bites. If he didn't know any better, it would seem that Logan was trying to tell him something.

They loved to kiss. The repeated, heavy make out sessions were proof of that. But Logan hadn't been ready for anything more. Though he loved Kendall, there was always something that pulled him back from giving himself fully to his boyfriend. When Kendall tried to test the boundaries, Logan's hesitation had always won out. And always would. Kendall would not rush his brunette toward anything that he was not ready for. Logan understood that and was always grateful for the lead singer's patience and restraint. He knew that Kendall could go out in L.A. and easily find someone who would accommodate him in any way he wanted, but sensed the deep devotion and understanding that he held for him. Logan felt it whenever he was in the same room with Kendall. The feeling was like wrapping himself in a warm blanket during a cold Minnesota winter's night – comforting and safe.

Logan stopped his kisses and looked down at his boy's face, Kendall's green eyes looking up at him seeming to penetrate his soul. He buried one of his hand's fingers into the soft, blonde hair, tugging gently. The smile that played around Kendall's lips was intoxicating. There would never be another like him. _I love this boy! I always have. _The realization hit Logan like a hurricane. He couldn't contain himself any longer. He didn't want to.

Kendall's smile melted into a look of deep concern. Logan had been staring at him but had not said a word for what seemed like an eternity. He knew that his love was wrestling with something inside. He could see the expression on his face as he tried to resolve whatever was going on within himself.

"Logie? Are you okay, Babe?" Kendall's hand came up and rested on the side of the brunette's beautiful face, his thumb gently caressing his cheek. He felt Logan lean into his touch, narrowing his eyes in pleasure and contentment.

Logan opened his eyes. "Kendall, I – I…" He swallowed past the lump in his throat, his eyes moistening a little. "I _need_ you, Baby. I _want_ you. I – I think I'm ready."

Kendall's breath caught. It felt like he'd forgotten how to breathe. _Did I understand? Am I hearing him right?_ He didn't want to spoil the moment with unnecessary questions, but he had to make sure. With Logan's glistening eyes looking straight into him, he whispered, "Logie, are - are you saying what I _think _you're saying?" He tried to contain his excitement at the prospect of finally getting what his heart and soul had cried out for since their first kiss.

Logan's answer didn't need words. He simply lowered his face onto Kendall's and took his mouth, his tongue deeply explaining what he wanted, what he needed. He was ready. He wanted to give himself fully and completely to the boy who'd always been there for him. It was time to complete their love in every way.

The brunette broke their kiss and, with his lips still brushing softly against the taller boy's, cooed breathily into Kendall's mouth, "Make love to me, Kendall. Make love to me now!"


	2. Part II

**The First Time**

The moment had come. This was it. Kendall had always pictured how it would play out in his mind a thousand times. Being here, on this day, the setting, the beautiful view from their secluded spot, all worked together to create the special atmosphere that he'd always dreamed about. Logan had just asked to be made love to. _How much more perfect could that be? How much more perfect could __**he**__ be? _It was his turn to get a little emotional as the prospect of actually being intimate with the most important person in the world to him became real. He looked up at Logan's wet, pleading, chocolate eyes and any doubt that he'd had was gone. He could see that Logan knew what he'd asked of him.

Logan was a little taken aback at Kendall's hesitation. _Has he changed his mind? Did I wait too long? _For all of his intelligence, there were many things on which the brunette was naïve. Sex, of course, was one of those things. Sometimes he wished he were more like James. The muscle boy was the "expert" in their group often retelling the stories from his list of growing conquests. But Logan understood that he didn't want just anybody, or many "anybodies". He only wanted one – _the_ one. And that had always been Kendall. _Only you, Baby!_

Kendall shifted his body as he flipped their positions, laying Logan on the blanket covering the ground and effortlessly shedding the already open shirt from himself. He kissed him softly, again and again. He didn't want to forget this moment and wanted it to last forever. But his body had more urgent needs. His body had felt its other half and wanted to be joined to it. Kendall's kisses became more urgent, his breathing deeper and heavier.

Logan broke their kiss just long enough for Kendall to pull his tee shirt off of him. The smaller boy grabbed a fistful of blonde hair as his other hand roamed freely on Kendall's back, feeling the soft, smooth skin that had always intoxicated him. He felt his breath being taken away as Kendall kissed him deeply and hungrily, the full weight of the tall boy on his body, the skin making contact with his own sending little shivers through him.

Kendall's mouth moved from the lips he loved to touch. His trail of kisses took him to Logan's throat and back to his chin where he bit it, taking it in. "Logan," he sighed against the brunette's neck still working his way down the smaller boy's body. He licked Logan's chest in little circles, his tongue making the smooth skin glisten. He took in Logan's nipple, the bud hardening under his oral manipulation. He sucked gently, overwhelmed with the taste of his boyfriend. His hardness was starting to get uncomfortable in his tight jeans. He moved to Logan's other pink bud and, at the same time, began to fumble with his belt buckle.

The trail of licks and kisses Kendall was leaving on Logan's body seemed to ignite his skin on fire. Logan had never felt anything like this before. He'd never been touched like this, never been nibbled on with so much passion and hunger. He felt like he was drowning in a sea of passion and love. A quiet, involuntary groan escaped him as he felt Kendall's warm, wet mouth envelope his pink bud. His hands were both in Kendall's hair now, holding the tall boy's face in place as he sucked gently on his hard nips. He felt Kendall reach up and stretch one of his arms above his head. Then the mouth that had been on him moved up to Logan's underarm, making the soft, dark hair dewy. The sensation was indescribable.

Kendall tasted Logan's boy scent on his lips. He'd nuzzled his face into the brunette's underarm, his hair tickling his nose. It was Kendall's turn to moan as he continued to make Logan's body wet. As he continued his slow march south, he finally managed to undo his belt buckle and unbutton his jeans. With the hand that was not feeling Logan's smooth body, he pulled down his zipper and pushed his pants down to his thighs. He hooked his thumb to his brief's waistband and pushed them down, finally freeing himself from the confinement, the cool air hitting his growing hardness.

Through Logan's pleasure, he still managed to watch as Kendall let his growing tool loose from his blue jeans. He'd seen Kendall naked before on many occasions, of course, but never like this. This wasn't a locker room after a hockey game or a dressing room after a concert, or even their bedroom at the Palmwoods where they sometimes changed clothes in front of each other. This was so different. This nudity was for him and only him. He'd seen his blonde stud's manhood before, but always in a flaccid state. Now, however, he could see that his boyfriend was, indeed, a stud. His smooth, thick dick looked huge in the light of the day, the blonde hair crowning the base softly captured the sunlight. He became a little nervous at the sight of it since he knew what Kendall intended to do with his mighty weapon. However, Kendall's mouth was being so very persuasive on his tight body. He felt his lover's tongue bury itself into his navel, exploring the crevasse with the tip of his roaming tongue and kissing all around it.

Kendall felt like he was in heaven as he left his trembling boy's belly button and set himself on Logan's gloriously soft "happy trail". However, he found that his soft licks and kisses were impeded by pants that still covered the treasure he sought. With both hands, he slowly undid the smaller boy's pants, kissing every inch of flesh that was revealed to him. In one fluid motion, he pulled down both Logan's pant's waist and the red briefs under them. The sight of what he found made him even more hungry. His mouth watered at the anticipation of what was to come. He licked his lips and looked up at Logan who was looking down at him with half-lidded eyes, his cheeks flush, his lips parted slightly. Kendall smiled up at his innocent lover and gave the tip of his cock a little kiss before sitting up. He needed to take both his pants and Logan's pants off before he continued.

No one had ever kissed Logan on his dick before. The small peck he felt from Kendall's lips made him breathe hard as a soft, excited squeal escaped his lips. He knew that that was only a preview of things to come from his handsome boyfriend's magical mouth. He was under Kendall's spell and he didn't want it any other way. He felt the tall boy sit up and watched as he took his pants off. He saw Kendall's completely nude form as the sun played on his lover's pale skin, the light making his soft, blonde body hair glisten. "Beautiful" was an inadequate word. There were no words for what his eyes beheld. He was suddenly taken out of his reverie when he felt Kendall's gentle hands pull his pants down on him. Luckily, before they'd eaten, they'd both removed their shoes to get comfortable. Logan's pants just slid off his body revealing his own hardening member to the world – to his love.

As he slid Logan's pants from him, Kendall smiled at his boyfriend, his eyebrow arched in that adorable, mischievous way he had about him. The cool, confident façade of Big Time Rush's leader slipped a bit when he saw the perfection that was Logan. How could he thank the Universe when he had no words for the amount of gratitude he had inside? He was speechless but still hungry for the sensual banquet that lay before him. He licked his lips ready to jump in and have his fill, if that were possible. He crawled, like a powerful, lithe tiger to Logan's face and took his mouth trying to satisfy his yearning. With one hand he cradled Logan's head as he kissed him deeply. With the other, he reached down and held Logan's already hard member, stroking it ever so gently, marveling at the size and feel of another boy's cock.

"Oooh, fuck. Logie…," he whispered to his partner. "You feel so good, Babe." He kissed the smaller boy again but his need to taste what he held in his stroking hand was overwhelming. He slid himself down, planting wet kisses along the way, until he was facing Logan's hardness. He felt the smooth tip with his lips, just grazing it, getting used to the feel. He slightly opened his mouth and felt the hard smoothness assert itself. Kendall's tongue, it seemed, knew what to do instinctively. The tip of his pink tongue circled the hard cock, making it wet. With the tip of his tongue, he licked the pink slit, tasting Logan's cock. His eyes rolled back into his head and closed as he let the velvety hardness slide inside his mouth. He tasted his lover for the first time and sighed deeply, pleasure coursing through his own body. His head bobbed slowly up and down going down a little further with each stroke until his mouth was full of the brunette's erection. Kendall's nose buried itself in Logan's soft pubic hair, inhaling the musky essence that was his lover, Logan's dick twitching inside his still ravenous mouth.

Time stood still for Logan as he felt Kendall take him all in. The moans that escaped him could not be helped. The pleasure coursing through his heaving body was like nothing he'd ever experienced before. He tried to watch the blonde but his eyes closed and his back arched as his body tried to respond to the intense stimulation. Kendall was playing his body like a prodigy knowing exactly which notes to hit on his perfect instrument. He reached down and tweaked one of his own nipples and, with his other hand, grabbed a handful of Kendall's blonde hair. He opened his eyes and watched as his lover's tongue licked the shaft to the base and took one of his orbs gently into his mouth. He felt Kendall leave it and do the same to the other making them both moist, sucking gently.

Kendall loved the reaction that he was getting from Logan. The moans of pleasure escaping the smaller boy were music to his ears, increasing his own pleasure. Kendall's cock ached. He needed to relieve his need to thrust. He needed to be inside his lover and soon. He continued to taste Logan's most intimate areas until he came to his entrance. He gently opened his boyfriend's legs ever so slowly kissing and biting the inside of his tender thighs. He went back to tasting Logan until he finally found the other treasure he'd been searching for. With Logan's legs bent, he could see the pink entrance that begged for the taller boy's attention. He felt Logan's body tremble in anticipation. Kendall slowly licked around the virgin opening making the little hairs moist with his saliva, taking in Logan's most intimate essence.

Logan's moans became louder as he felt Kendall's insistent tongue circle the untried entrance. His legs in the air, he reached down with both hands and held Kendall's head in position wanting more, gently pushing Kendall's face deeper inside himself. He was not disappointed. He felt as his blonde protector slid his magical tongue deeply inside of his hole, wiggling and kissing and sucking. Wave after wave of pure ecstasy hit him again and again, making him dizzy. He tried to speak but nothing came out but a garbled, groaning sound.

Kendall sensed that Logan was ready. He gently opened the round pinkness a bit more and continued his mouth's hungry assault. He stopped and tried to recover from the deliciously heady feeling, his own erection threatening to spill his seed before he was ready. He looked at Logan and gently turned the innocent boy on his stomach. He kissed the round, firm ass as he opened the brunette's legs again. He bent down and gave Logan a few last, long, wet licks and sat up. He spat on his throbbing member and got into position behind his lover, sweat dripping from his flushed, dewy body.

Logan's body trembled with anticipation. This was the moment he'd been waiting for. He craned his neck and watched as Kendall readied himself for their sexual initiation. He glanced into Kendall's sparkling, emerald eyes giving him his silent approval. The taller boy moved over him, straddling the smaller body, his weight on him. He licked Logan's quivering lips and moved to his earlobe, biting it gently.

"I love you, Logie," he whispered breathily into his ear. "I love you _so_ much."

Kendall reached down and held his swollen, throbbing cock and rubbed it up and down Logan's untried sweetness. He felt his boyfriend's shudder, heard his long breathy moans. The warmth that touched the tip of his dick was rapturous. He moved the wet bulbous head into position and gently pushed it inside. He felt Logan's tightness as he slowly continued to make his way into his love's intimate warmth. He stopped when he felt the tight ring accept the head it was given.

"Ooooh, Kendall! Ooooh, Kendall!" Logan's cries were of pain and pleasure all mixed up as one.

Kendall kissed Logan deeply as he continued to feed his entrance ever so slowly. After a few glorious moments, he felt his pubic hair hit the back of Logan's round ass. He was all the way inside his boy, the tight heat and spasming ass already milking him, making him want to thrust but aware that Logan needed a few moments to get used to the deep intrusion.

"Are you okay, Babe?" Kendall asked, genuine concern coloring his voice.

"Kendall. Oh, Daddy! You're so _big_! You're so big, Baby." He spoke through clenched teeth, trying to accept his lover's offering. He breathed quickly, panting as he got used to Kendall inside of him. "Fuck me, Daddy. Fuck your boy, _please_!"

Kendall smiled at Logan calling him "Daddy". He'd never heard that come out of the brunette's mouth before and relished the fact that it would not be the last time. He kissed Logan's neck and shoulders as he began to slowly pull out of the moist tightness that was his lover. The throaty moan that came out of the brunette's mouth excited him and egged him on to what he needed to do. He pushed back in letting Logan get used to the thrusting motion. He carefully developed a slow rhythm, his hard dick finally taking what was his. He wrapped his arms around Logan, cradling him, and began to thrust faster, the incredible sensation reverberating throughout his body.

Logan's insides were on fire. With each thrust, it felt like Kendall was stretching his pink hole more and more. His blonde's body was fully on his and he loved it. He felt his studly boyfriend pick up the pace, invading him faster and deeper. He felt the slapping of Kendall's balls on his hungry ass. Though still in a bit of pain, pleasure was quickly overcoming it.

"Give it to me, Baby! Fuck me harder!" He spoke in a halting manner, each thrust forcing him to exhale.

"Logan. My Logan!" Kendall loved the sound of his lover's name. He licked the side of the smaller boy's face and neck and began to thrust in earnest. His grunts reflected the increasing force and lust that had built up inside of him. He thrust deeper and deeper with ever increasing force, his body taking over.

"Kendall! Kendall! Yes! Oh, yes!" Logan's mouth was going dry. He exclaimed words over and over again but they came out as lustful gibberish. It didn't matter. He wanted more and more and Kendall was more than capable of delivering. He understood what he wanted. He was sure of it, and he was right.

Kendall pushed in and out with deep, powerful thrusts. His rhythm was fast and hard. Fucking Logan had no equal. Faster and faster, deeper and deeper he went over and over again. He could feel his thighs start to tremble in anticipation of what was coming. He was so close now. He wanted to plant his seed inside of him, making Logan fully his.

Logan's moans had turned to near screams as his boyfriend pushed deep into his. He felt Kendall's thrusts slow but, with each slow stroke, he penetrated deeper. That's when Logan felt Kendall hit his sweet spot over and over again. His eyes rolled back into his head while his head thrashed back and forth on the blanket. He was going to cum. He felt it building inside himself like an unstoppable tidal wave.

Still moving in and out of him, Kendall felt Logan's orgasmic tremble take hold of his boy's wet body. Still fully inside him, he rolled both of them on their sides so he could jack Logan's orgasm while still moving forcefully inside him. It was too much for him. He was going to spew his love juice, too.

"Kendall. I'm gonna – I'm gonna…!" Logan let out a high-pitched moan and let his cock shoot the thick, sticky offering all over the hand that Kendall was using to stroke him. He reared his head back uncontrollably into Kendall's chest, his arm coming up to wrap itself around Kendall's neck, his mouth searching for its mate.

Kendall's panting mouth was immediately devouring his. It was his body's turn to spasm as he felt the first spray of his cock deep inside his love. He thrust deeper filling the brunette up with a few more powerful orgasmic explosions, his copious amount of cum lubricating the smaller boy's insides. Bliss, rapture, and ecstasy engulfed him. He had always known that this was the way it would be between the both of them. It would be hot. It would be powerful. It would be perfect. With a few slower, deep thrusts, he carefully pulled out of the puckered entrance all wet with his cum.

Kendall rolled Logan over so he could crawl on top of the exhausted yet satisfied boy of his dreams. A sweet, gentle, satisfied smile adorned the disheveled brunette's face. Kendall matched it. They wrapped their arms around their wet, heaving bodies and lay there allowing the California breeze to cool their heat. Kendall laid his head on Logan's chest trying to catch his breath. He licked Logan's slick chest and kissed it before laying on it again.

After he, too, had recovered, Logan looked down at the wet hair that adorned Kendall's beautiful, rapturous face. He caressed it softly sometimes losing his fingers in the wet tangle. He belonged to Kendall now and he knew it. But Kendall belonged to him now, too. Their bond was now totally complete. Their love was truly deep and passionate and cherished above everything else in this world. _My Kendall! My sexy Daddy!_

The breeze blew gently over their still naked bodies. The indirect sunlight made both boys' sweaty forms glisten. To both lovers, it had been preordained. It had been fated. It had been, and always would be, _perfect_.

End

**Author's Note: **So there you have it! This is my vision of a loving Kogan discovering their bodies together for the first time. I hope you felt the love that existed between our beautiful heroes. I did as I was writing it!

I hope to see you all again soon. I have been through some heavy stuff myself stemming from a cardiac event that took place fairly recently. Luckily, my doctors are great and they should have me up and running in no time! I better be! I still have stories to tell and life to live.

I would like to thank those that Reviewed and Faved my little tales and me. To me, every Alert is like music from heaven. I'd like to give special thanks to _**gleechild**_ for her unwavering support and concern. She is one of a kind!

Finally, I would like to thank the sounding board for both my literary endeavors and what I call my life. His support and input have been invaluable to me in every way conceivable. From the bottom of my heart, _**The Doctor is Out**_, has my deepest and sincerest gratitude, love, and respect. Thanks, Lil Bro! You are unique!

Until next time…

_Manny 101_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Big Time Rush or any of its individual characters. But, you can't keep a guy from dreaming! :)


End file.
